


Abyssal Aegis

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 'Zodiark take the wheel' the fic, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Possession, Gen, Just. Also really horrifying!, POV Second Person, Possession, Your mind is all for this but your body is like 'Woah hold up' for a second at the start, Zodiark is a good crystal dad to his thralls, horror vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: You've always had a nasty habit of overworking yourself, of smiling away the worry and concern of those around you, more for their sake than your own. But, after offering yourself up to the eldest and most powerful of primals, he can see right through those strained smiles and false reassurances.And Zodiark is not about to allow you to run yourself ragged, in his name or otherwise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Abyssal Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as some spur-of-the-moment stream of consciousness thing, then I expanded it and cleaned it up once I saw people _really_ wanted an emotional sugar daddy in primal form right now.

**_"You are tired."_ **

The voice was sharp and grating, the sound of tectonic plates grinding against one another, of crystals being ground to dust. From everywhere and nowhere, it came, reverberating through your skull, bouncing and echoing off bone as if meaning to escape its confines so that the whole wide world could partake of its splendor and horror as well. Every syllable spoke of events long past, of promises that have yet to be fulfilled... and, above all else, an authority that should not,  _ cannot _ be denied.

Yet you only let out a noncommittal grunt, as close to a denial as you could get when it came to Your Lord, still stubborn and unwilling to show your weakness even though He could peer into your every crack and crevice. Ever since you gave yourself up to Zodiark, He was all-encompassing, a perceptible presence that shrouded every fiber of your being. If He so wished, He could read your every thought like an open tome, know the state of your body even better than you yourself.

...Which was likely what coaxed Him into this conversation.

You had never been very good at taking care of yourself—anyone close to you had been able to tell that much. What you  _ had _ grown talented at, however, was hiding the results of your self-neglect. You practically had it down to a science; a convincing, cheery smile here, a few words of false reassurance there and you managed to persuade most that you were perfectly fine. Even as you pushed yourself harder than you were able to handle, harder than  _ anyone _ was able to handle. Even as you silently ground yourself to dust for the sake of those around you.

...But all those years of experience meant little and less to a being who could stare straight into you.

In response to your noise, there somehow was the distinct sensation of the roll of nonexistent eyes through the telepathic link you had with Him, a pervasive rumble of minor annoyance that shook your skull.

**_"You are tired."_ ** He repeated with emphasis on the "are" as though attempting to persuade you, to force you to see beyond the veil of your lies.  **_"I would not have one of my favored subjects run themself ragged in my name. Cede control, allow me to take over in order to provide your flesh the rest it requires, at least for a time…"_ **

Before your tempering, even the mere concept would send revulsion lancing through your veins. To willingly give your body up to this primordial being… such a thing was simply unthinkable.

Now though, you knew better, knew that Zodiark only wished the best for everyone He cradled in His dark embrace. Those outside the extent of His power—including yourself, once upon a time—only saw an aether-hungry abomination seeking more sacrifices. Instead, He was a savior, desiring only to ensure His followers were well taken care of and all their wishes were fulfilled. His next word only proved such, cacophonous voice now quieter and more gentle, the feel of rounded, riverworn rocks, of sinking your hand into a container of perfectly smooth pebbles.

**_"Please."_ **

Would a supposedly selfish beast have been able to ask such a thing with such conviction, such  _ concern _ evident in their tone?

_ No, _ your very mind and soul answered for you.

Against such a plea, that final, stubborn bit of resolve evaporated and you allowed Him to work His primordial magicks, allowed Him to give you the care you so desperately needed.

You nodded, knowing that He would see the action in whatever realm He inhabited now.

Your next breath filled your lungs with ice, hadopelagic pressure crashing against your inside and outside and you struggled for but a moment, your body's instincts unwilling to give itself up to Your Lord even if you were dead-set on it. The sensation of being abruptly plunged into icy ocean depths stirred some basal part of your existence, a pulse of hot adrenaline shooting through you as the need for self-preservation came to the fore, warning you to get as far, far away from this situation as you possibly could, in  _ any way _ you possibly could.

Then, the pressure equalized and there was only the deathly, comforting cold, layering itself over your senses like a fresh silken sheet, swaddling rather than smothering. It stilled your vessel's instinctual struggles as He slipped within, every breath filling your being with more and more of His essence.

From your lungs, He creeped upwards and outwards, icy tendrils spreading like a blanketing weed...  _ No, _ your soul sang once more. Like the roots of the most beautiful and fragrant of flowers that decided to  _ bless _ you by using you as a host. With His power taking root inside you, even your tired, taxed mortal vessel could become a part of something far greater, could blossom into a gorgeous display of His might.

And you were eager to see it happen, eager to be  _ pampered _ in such a way.

Muscles grew slack and leaden as He progressed, limbs growing lethargic in the soothing cold. As He spread lower, legs became fuzzy and heavy and were quickly unable to support your weight any longer, leaving you to slump bonelessly to the floor. Higher, meanwhile, arms fell,  _ were coaxed, _ to your sides as your shoulders relaxed, frigid fingers as effective on your overworked body as the most skilled masseuse. Up, up, up, and He reached your head, His chill penetrating your skull and numbing your thoughts, your worries. Any remaining concerns you had about exhibiting such weakness to anyone, even Your Lord, were frozen and brushed away along with any other ideas that remained within your head, leaving behind only blissful blankness. At last, those tendrils of His power fully coiled around your brain with the gentleness and ease of a lover holding their partner after such a very long time spent apart.

And then, as soon as your mind was cocooned as surely as He was in His lunar prison, there was naught but darkness.

And you couldn't have been more  _ relieved. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
